I'm Sorry
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "Whatever do you mean, Father? I am an only child." Apollo and Artemis are always fighting, but this time Artemis goes too far. Can she make it right? One-Shot. Apollo/Artemis-Family.


**A/N 'Sup. So, I know I've been a little MIA lately, but it's almost summer, so that should be good.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna be doing a lot with the Olympians in the near future.**

**One more thing; one of my other stories, ****Traitor, Traitor, Pumpkin Hater,****(AU Thuke) was recently updated. I got one review. Help?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Apollo asked, walking into a clearing in the middle of a forest.

Artemis merely nodded from her position on the ground. "You can see every star."

"Even Orion?" Apollo said.

Artemis clenched her fists. "No."

"Why?" Apollo exclaimed. "You've been skirting around this topic for centuries! I'm tired of pretending it never happened!"

Artemis rolled over so she wasn't facing Apollo. "I am not having this conversation right now."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "When, then? Why is this time different than any other?"

"Because I said it is!" Artemis yelled, jumping up and getting in his face. "Now, why don't you get out of here and for once, leave. Me. _Alone_!"

Apollo looked genuinely hurt. "Look, I made a mistake, and I am _sorry_, but that doesn't change the fact that you killed him and I-"

Artemis cut him off. "Oh brother, you _hypocrite_! Yes, I have Orion's blood on my hands, and it will remain there for eternity, but what of you? If I recall, many a lover have fallen before you. What of Daphne? Or Hyacinth?"

Suddenly, all of the usual generosity and kindness left Apollo's eyes and were replaced by pure fury and anguish. "That was too far, Artemis."

The first time Apollo had called her Artemis did not go unnoticed.

"You should not have brought them into this. You want me gone? _Fine_. I'm gone." And with those fleeting remarks, the sun god teleported away under the cover of night.

Artemis stood there for a moment, worried. But just as quickly, she shrugged it off. Then she noticed that Apollo had left his ever-so-famous sunglasses.

_Well_, she thought smugly, _He'll be coming back soon to pick these up_.

So she picked up the Ray Bans and took them back to camp.

_Three Months Later . . . _

"Thalia, has Apollo come by lately?" The moon goddess asked her lieutenant.

Thalia sighed. "No, milady. He hasn't come in three months." Thalia was surprised by the disappointed look on Artemis' face.

"Ummm . . . I don't mean to intrude on godly business," Thalia started shyly. "But . . . Well, I was there the night you fought with Apollo. It wasn't like I tried to be," Thalia rushed through this part. "It's just, you two weren't exactly being quiet . . . And I mean that in the most respectful way, and . . . Okay, the point is, it looked like Apollo really took what you said to heart."

Artemis chuckled at her sister's nervousness. "Do not worry, Thalia. Apollo does not take anything seriously."

"But, Lady Artemis, he hasn't even come back for his sunglasses," Thalia replied, gesturing to the object that was now hanging off the front of Artemis' tent.

"Odd, yes. But, in any case, the solstice is tomorrow. Apollo will have to be there, and everything will be solved."

Thalia nodded and walked away, though she was still unsure.

Thalia made her way over to a few hunters sitting in a circle making dinner.

"I'm worried," Phoebe, second only to Thalia, stated.

"Me too," Thalia replied.

"About what?" One of the newest hunters, Kayla, asked. "Apollo hasn't shown up in three months. Lady Artemis hates him. Isn't this a good thing?" The girls in the circle laughed until they realized she was being completely serious.

"You're an only child, aren't you?" One of the others asked. Kayla nodded slowly.

"That explains it," Phoebe said. "You see, the thing about siblings is, the more you fight, the closer you are. It means that you care."

"But there's also a very fine line," Thalia took over. "And I'm really scared that Artemis may have crossed it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_The Next Day . . ._

Artemis walked into the throne room determined to figure out why her brother hadn't visited in quite some time. (Perhaps, somewhere deep inside, she knew. But she certainly wasn't going to admit it.) She found Apollo right where she thought she would; listening to his iPod on his throne.

". . . Apollo?" She said tentatively. When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes, figuring he couldn't hear her. She snapped her fingers right in front of his face, but still got no response.

She gave a pleading look to Zeus, who had to admit he found Apollo's behavior curious. He came over and stood directly in front of the sun god.

"Apollo," He demanded, and his son perked up immediately.

"Yes, father?" Apollo asked, looking only at Zeus, as though Artemis wasn't even there.

"Why is it that you are ignoring your sister?"

Apollo looked at him strangely. "What do you mean father? I am an only child."

The Olympians that had started to wander into the throne room for solstice gasped. Artemis's eyes widened.

"Apollo!" She exclaimed.

"Apollo, who is the goddess of the moon?" Zeus asked, trying to figure out the problem.

"Hm," Apollo said, thinking. "I know this one . . . It, uh, starts with an 'A', right?"

Zeus squinted his eyes, trying to put two and two together. "Artemis?" He supplied.

"That's it!" Apollo shouted, snapping his fingers. "I've never met her personally, but I've heard good things."

Tears welled up in Artemis's eyes. _'Never met her.'_ Those words kept playing over and over in her head. Artemis realized that she made a mistake, and that the only way to get Apollo back was to make it up to him.

Artemis sighed, getting ready for the biggest apology she had ever made in her life. "Okay, Apollo. I made a mistake. I get it now! I feel really bad, but I know that it's probably nothing compared to how I made you feel and I hope this is the reason you're ignoring me because if it isn't then I just don't know what I'm gonna do because I love you and I . . . I just want my brother back!" Artemis took a deep breath after she finished. At this point, Artemis didn't bother holding back the tears.

Apollo was finally looking at her, but it seemed more like he was looking _through _her; as if he was looking her way, but she wasn't even there. Then he looked to Zeus. "Father, I just remembered that I have a quick errand to run. Do I have time before we start the solstice meeting?"

Artemis stared at him with an open mouth. The other Olympians were muttering amongst themselves about the strange way Apollo was acting. Zeus, not know what else to do, merely nodded at his son.

Apollo stood up and brushed passed Artemis as if she wasn't there. making his way out of the throne room. The other gods stared in awe as Artemis noticed her brother had left his iPod.

She picked it up just as a new song came on; _Apologize _by OneRepublic.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, not really directing it at anyone. Then she turned around so that she was facing Apollo's retreating figure.

"I'm sorry," She said, louder than before. Apollo stopped suddenly. Then, ever so slowly, he turned around. Artemis's eyes widened when she noticed the huge smile on his face. Suddenly he ran at her, picked her up in a huge hug and twirled her in a circle. When Apollo put her down, Artemis hugged him back fiercely .

"Thank the gods!" Apollo yelled. "I thought you'd never say it!"

When he was quiet, he could hear Artemis mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over into his chest.

He chuckled. "Artemis, Artemis, _stop_. It's okay." Artemis let go of her brother so that she could look him in the eye and Apollo wiped the tears from her face.

"I just . . . I just poured my h-heart out and you walked away," Artemis stumbled, still crying slightly. "And I say two w-words and suddenly it's . . . it's okay?"

Apollo looked at Artemis seriously. "I'm not gonna lie, Artemis; that _hurt_. But you're my sister. I don't care _what _you do, I don't care _how _much you hurt me. I'll always forgive you. No. Matter. What."

"Really?" Artemis asked, suddenly looking like a little kid again.

"Of course. After all, you are my _baby _sister." Apollo replied with a smirk. For once, Artemis was glad to hear him say it.

And for once, Artemis was glad she said _I'm sorry_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N D'awwwwwww, isn't that cute? Yupp. I love the twins. Expect more Olympians one-shots in the near future. Mostly because I got the freaking **_**bible **_**of mythology. (Which is weird, all things considered.) **

**And for the record, Daphne and Hyacinth are two of Apollo's lovers that had . . . less than desirable endings. In his defense, Hyacinth's death is recorded as either an accident or at fault of Zephyr, one of the winds.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
